We don't stand alone Book one
by Lucas Grabeel's fan girl
Summary: AU. 13 teens go on a trip from their small town of Rainbow Falls, CA. What happens when their plane crashes? Will they lose hope? Or will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

BAM! The small plane jerked and wobbled. The thirteen teens whooped and laughed. Nathan McHugh slapped a high five with his friend Eric McGorrill. The class president, Daley Marin, and her friend Melissa Wu were laughing at their own inside jokes.

BAM! This time the plane rolled to one side then the other. Gear went flyinf around. Kristian Mahon's MP3 player flew down the aisle and hit Nathan in the head.

BAM! The plane jerked and dived. Now things were getting scary. The pilot, a bald sweaty guy, turned around. "Put on your seat belts! Now!" Nathan didn't need to be told twice. He sat down and quickly buckled up. Eric did the same. Nathan suddenly felt weightless. The plane was free falling! Kristian started screaming. "We're gonna die! Oh lord, we're gonna die!" Nathan gritted his teeth. Things didn't look good!

XXXXXX

**NATHAN'S VIDEO DIARY**

Hi, my name's Nathan McHugh…obviously. I'm a freshman at Hartwell High School in the small town of Rainbow Falls, California right outside of L.A. I'm one out of like twenty something students that are going on an amazing trip to some island in the middle of the Pacific. That's why I'm making this video diary. To tell my side of what goes on. I'm nervous about flyinf. I've heard too many stories about plane crashes. Hopefully ours doesn't!

XXXXXX

BAM! The plane jerked and rolled some more. Nathan gritted his teeth until they hurt. "Why did I say that? Why?" Nathan had made that video diary just mere hours before he got on the plane.

BAM! Nathan's head shot forward and banged against the seat in front of him. Daley's little brother, Lex Marin, turned around. "You okay, Nathan?" The ten year old asked. Nathan nodded and rubbed his sore forehead. The pilot turned around. "Hey! You with the fluffy hair!" He called. Nathan pointed to himself.

"Me?"

"Yeah you! Go back to the back of the plane and get out the life raft!" He yelled then turned back to his controls. "Get your friend with the hat to help you!" Nathan unbuckled then stood up.

"Come on Eric!" He said.

"No way!" Eric said. He pulled his dorky straw hat over his eyes. Nathan was going to start arguing, but it was useless. Once Eric made up his mind, there was no changing it. Cody Jackson stood up.

"I'll help." He said giving Eric his icy stare. Nathan nodded and ran to the back of the plane.

BAM! Nathan was thrown against the side of the plane.

BAM! BAM! Jackson was thrown to the ground at Nathan's feet. Kristian was still screaming.

"Someone shut her up!" The pilot yelled.

BAM! BAM! BAM! Kristian let out the loudest and most high pitched scream Nathan had ever heard. He was surprised the windows didn't shatter. Nathan looked out the window and immediately wished he hadn't. The whole left side of the plane was in flames. Lightning streaked across the sky.

BAM! Everyone was screaming and yelling now.

"Nathan, give me a hand!" Jackson grunted as he tried to pull the raft out from under the luggage. Nathan ran to help him.

BAM! The plane lurched and the life raft exploded, pushing Nathan into the back of Chianne Debri's seat. She was the only one not yelling or screaming. She just sat there with her eyes closed listening to her MP3.

"Nathan, are you alright?" Jackson lifted the raft off Nathan. Nathan crawled out.

BAM! BAM! Jackson swore as he was thrown into the life raft.

BANG! Nathan watched in horror as the life raft slowly deflated. Jackson sat up. "Crap!" He muttered.

"What happened?" Daley asked, suddenly beside Nathan.

"Jackson fell and stabbed the raft!" Jackson stood up.

"It was an accident!" He growled.

BAM! The plane took a steep dive. Almost straight down! Nathan's heart pounded loudly in his ears. This is it! He thought. He shut his eyes and waited for impact.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The plane hit hard. Eric was thrown forward in his seat. Nathan, Daley, and Jackson went sliding down the aisle. Kristian finally stopped screaming. Thank God! Eric sighed.

"Are we dead?" Kristian's best friend, Taylor Hagan asked. Eric pinched both blondes in the arms.

"OW!" They both yelped.

"Guess not!" Eric laughed. Taylor whacked him with her magazine and Kristian smacked him. Daley stood up and knocked on the door to the pilot's cabin. He opened it.

"What?" He snapped.

"Where are we?" Daley asked. "Are we there?"

"Slight change of plans, sweet heart!" The pilot muttered. Eric heard Daley gulp. He and Nathan stepped outside of the plane and onto a beautiful beach. All that was left of the storm were dark storm clouds in the distance. Everyone slowly piled out of the plane one by one. A breeze came from the ocean. The water gently lapped on the beach.

If Eric didn't know better, he'd thought it was just another day at the beach. Kristian and Taylor squealed and ran down the beach in their swimsuits. They laid their towels flat and started sunbathing.

Daley, Nathan, Lex, and Jackson started unloading supplies from the plane. Chianne sat by herself by a palm tree. Eric turned back and saw Nathan walk away with a video camera. What is he up to?

XXXXXX

Nathan stopped in a small clearing. He looked one direction then another. He didn't see anyone. He turned on the camera.

XXXXXX

**NATHAN**

Here's the 411.Our plane got caught in a nasty storm, caught fire and crashed on this beautiful tropical island. A deserted tropical island… But everyone is alive and not hurt. But I think we have the WORST group of teens ever! Well, there's me. I'm a hard worker and I'm head strong but I'm more of "action now, think later" kind of guy.

There's also Daley, she's a hard worker, but can be a major ego case. Mel's my best friend and she's a good worked but a bit of a wimp. But still cool. Eric's funny but really lazy. Whiny Taylor and Kristian need to get a clue, but if they do their heads may explode.

Jackson's probably the best person we've got here. He's strong and smart and doesn't get caught up in the drama. Lex is here, Daley's little step brother. That's kind of good. He's supposed to be some sort of boy genius or something.

Then there's Chianne. She keeps to herself and doesn't talk to anybody. I don't know if she's smart or brain dead. Then there's the pilot guy…oops! Someone's coming!

XXXXXX

Nathan shut off the camera just as Eric walked up.

"Hey, who are you talking to?" He asked.

"No one!" Nathan replied. Eric crossed his arms.

"I saw the camera." Nathan sighed.

"It's stupid, but…I'm making a video diary…" Eric's eyebrow went up.

"Can I make one?" He asked. Nathan didn't know what to say. Eric could be real irresponsible sometimes. "Come on Nathan!" Eric whined. Nathan sighed again.

"Fine, but only shoot a few minutes of time. Get your own tape and doesn't waste the battery!" He said sternly. Eric nodded.

"Okay, cool!" He ran off. Nathan sighed. This won't end well.

XXXXXX

**ERIC**

I'm Eric McGorrill. Wow, that was lame. But, whatever. The coolest thing ever just happened! We just crashed onto like the best beach ever! It's awesome! Except that most people are flipping out, god. This is vacation! Might as well enjoy it.

XXXXXX

Daley set down the heavy crate she was carrying. The stuff weighed a ton. Lex came up beside her.

"Enough already! My arms are gonna fall off!" Lex whined and sat beside her.

"We're done! Atleast for now!" Daley gave him a small smirk.

"Hey! Kiddies gather round!" It was the pilot. Daley and Lex joined the other eleven teens on the other side of the plane. Nathan and Eric walked out of the jungle and sat down beside Taylor. Everyone started chatting all at once.

"Are we lost?"

"Where are we?"

"What about the others?"

"HEY!" The pilot yelled. Everyone grew quiet.

"Truth is, I have no idea where we are!" Eric threw his arms out hitting Nathan in the nose.

"Are you even a pilot?"

"Hey, listen here, spunky. That storm came out of nowhere. I tried to go around it but it kept getting worse. Then the wing caught fire, so I had to bring her down."

"So, how far of course did we get?" Nathan asked.

"Not to scare you, but we're so far off course it could take days to find us." The pilot said.

"I thought you said you didn't want to scare me!" Nathan said.

"Yeah, well we've got to do something because we don't have hardly any food or supplies."

"More scaring going on!" Nathan said annoyed. Daley rolled her eyes, but had to admit had to admit he had a point. The pilot sighed.

"I'm going to go inland to see what I can find!"

"I'll go with you!" Abby Fujimoto stood up. Kaitie Buning, Jory Twist, and Ian Milbauer also stood up. The pilot nodded.

"Okay, pack up and let's go!" Nathan stood up.

"But…but…" He stammered. The pilot looked at him.

"My minds made up, Fluffy. Deal with it." He said. Nathan shut his mouth and sat down. Daley stifled a laugh. "Fluffy? Why couldn't I think of that?"

XXXXXX

Melissa watched the four teens pack their backpacks. It felt wrong, shouldn't they be sticking together?"

"Take as much food and water as possible." The pilot said. He handed Abby some more packets of food.

"Maybe you guys should wait until morning!" Melissa offered. The pilot shook his head.

"I've still got a few hours of sunlight left." Melissa sighed. She looked down at food bin. It had been full, but now there was only ten packets of food left and one bottle of water.

"Hey! You can't take all the food and water!" She cried.

"Yeah, put some back!" It was Eric. The pilot rolled his eyes.

"Listen spunky…"

"My name's Eric!"

"Eric, whatever! There's plenty of fruit out there and fish in the ocean, and there's a stream right out there!" He pointed to the jungle.

"Can you atleast give us a little more food and water? Please?" Melissa asked.

"Fine! Abby, put some food and water back!" Abby gave them eight more food packets and three more water bottles. "Happy?" The pilot asked.

Melissa nodded, though she wasn't quite sure. Daley and Nathan ran up.

"Hey! While you're gone, someone's gotta be in charge! Who do you think it should be?" Daley asked.

"Ugh! Clearly not you or Fluffy, that's for sure! How about that guy?" He pointed to Jackson. "Now, good day!"

Within a few minutes, they were gone.


End file.
